Fabled
| romaji = Magōshin | trans = Demon Roar God | fr_name = Mythologique | fr_trans = Mythological | de_name = Sagenhafter | de_trans = Mythical | it_name = Il Favoloso | it_name2 = La Favolosa | it_trans = The Fabulous | es_trans = Fabulous | es_trans2 = Legendary | pt_trans = Mythological | es_name = Fabuloso/Fabulosa | es_name2 = Legendario/Legendaria | pt_name = Mitológico | ko_name = 마굉신 | ko_hanja = 魔轟神 | ko_romanized = Magoengsin | ko_trans = Demon Roar God | sets = * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Limited Edition 13 * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Limited Edition 16 * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex!! * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula!! * Hidden Arsenal 2 * Duelist Revolution * Hidden Arsenal 3 * Starstrike Blast * Hidden Arsenal 4: Trishula's Triumph * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn }} "Fabled", known as "Demon Roar God" ( Magōshin) in the OCG and as "Fiend Roar Deities" in some video games, are an archetype of LIGHT Fiend monsters (with the exception of "The Fabled", who are known as "Demon Roar God Beasts" in the OCG and are Beast monsters) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard to activate their effects. Design Appearance "Fabled" monsters are depicted in a manner as to display both a hallowed aspect to them and a bit of whimsy, however, overall their art is meant to give the impression of a slanted kind of twisted, be it "demonic" or cynical. All of them are LIGHT monsters, and are believed to represent heterodoxy, perverse versions of "light", and degradation from grace and dignity, with some resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. They all have masks, which makes them resemble monsters of certain Spanish legends. Tiny colorful and malicious imps often accompany monsters in their background art. Playing style They are similar to the "Dark World" archetype in that the Monsters thrive off of effects that discard; however, unlike Dark World, all "Fabled" Monsters will benefit off of any discard, even for cost. Even though cards like "Dark World Dealings" can be used with "Fabled" monsters, it's best to keep a high monster count, and use their own effects to Special Summon them. The archetype also greatly benefits from cards like "Tour Guide From the Underworld", which gets "Kushano" to the grave as quick as possible, and sets up for Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" and "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Though these Xyz support the deck, the main focus is Synchros, such as "Fabled Ragin", "Formula Synchron" and "T.G. Hyper Librarian", in order to maintain the card advantage lost by summoning those monsters. "Fabled" Decks can be very versatile. Because of their potential to abuse special summons and also being a LIGHT Fiend archetype, there are a lot of cards to support them. The key to a successful Deck is to control the field while slowly gaining advantage for powerful finish. "Beckoning Light" is by far the best tool in "Fabled" arsenal. It lets you discard your Fabled monsters while getting another ones from your Graveyard. You can send Fabled monsters from the deck to the graveyard by using Lightsworn monsters, "Card Trooper" and "Foolish Burial". Both "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" and "Raigeki Break" are really handy for this deck, letting you to disrupt your opponent's plays and discard a "Fabled" Monsters. By combining them with "The Fabled Catsith", you get a powerful removal tool. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" lets you get "Fabled Kushano" for Xyz summons, setting up the Graveyard with both "Fabled Kushano" for its effect and DARK Monsters for Chaos Monsters. As Fabled monsters can swarm the field without using up your Normal Summon, and because they lack good destructive plays, it's a good choice to add "Caius the Shadow Monarch" to remove the opponent's cards while getting a monster with good ATK, which can be later used as a Synchro Material and DARK for "Chaos" support. You can go further and add "Raiza the Storm Monarch" to combine it with "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast". Your keys to stop your opponent's OTK are "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", "Tragoedia", and "Battle Fader". Just like "Caius the Shadow Monarch", they are DARK and can be used as a Synchro Materials. Being a LIGHT monsters, "Fabled" benefit from "Shining Angel" and "Honest", which can be returned from the Graveyard by Beckoning Light. Another way around is to add T.G engine ("T.G. Warwolf" and "T.G. Striker") and focus on a Beast support (like "Horn of the Phantom Beast") to make a good use of "The Fabled" sub-archetype. To benefit from Fabled Monsters that remain in the Graveyard, you could add incredibly offensive and defensive cards like "Sephylon The Ultimate Time Lord", as more than ten Monsters in the Graveyard is a piece of cake for this Deck. There are Fiend Monsters such as "Snipe Hunter" and "Stygian Street Patrol" which then help you swarm the Field after summoning these stronger Monsters. With the changes brought by Link Monsters and Master Rule 4, the sheer swarming ability of this archetype allows for rapid Link and Synchro summons. As time goes on more Link monsters will be printed that indirectly support Fabled cards; Firewall Dragon provides an effective beater with a rather impressive recursion effect if you set up your Link summons carefully, Borreload Dragon is a hefty boss monster that is easy to summon thanks to The Fabled Nozoochee and other effects, Topologic Bomber Dragon can give you repeated destruction effects, V-LAN Hydra provides fodder to fuel more Link summons without investing too many Fabled monsters, and potentially many more, Recommended cards Ragin Turbo Deck "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a Deck that makes use of the effect of "Fabled Ragin" to draw cards. Because its effect allows its controller to draw up to two cards, a Deck that can use cards quickly or set a large number of cards to generate later Card Advantage is important. The main way to Summon is to discard "The Fabled Cerburrel" and "The Fabled Ganashia" with the effect of "The Fabled Chawa" and to Normal Summon the second one. This deck has the potential to create an OTK with Synchro Monsters. Weaknesses "Silent Graveyard", "Soul Drain" and/or "The End of Anubis" alone can severely slice into "Fabled"s because such monsters whose effects activate when discarded transpire while they're in the Graveyard. This archetype's Attribute of LIGHT can also be capitalized on via "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" the "Allies of Justice", and some of the "Koa'ki Meirus". A substantial count of "Fabled"s on the roster also have superficial ATK, making them prey for cards like "King Tiger Wanghu" and "Deck Devastation Virus", which can plug up Synchro Summons by putting away key Tuners like "Ceburrel", "Rubyruda" and "Chawa". "Skill Drain" and "Mind Drain" can be used against any "Fabled"s with effects that respectively activate on the field or in the hand (i.e "Grimro" and "Nozoochee" in the Hand.) "Protector of the Sanctuary" can also cease "Fabled Ragin"'s one-time Draw replenish as well as any "Fabled"s that can search other "Fabled"s from the Deck. This can be coupled with "Drop Off" and "Drastic Drop Off" to further encumber their use, provided that aforementioned cards like "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Soul/Mind Drain" are active so that "Fabled"s can't spring their effects when discarded. "Return", if any of the said Grave interdictors aren't active, can also stall and shun "Krus"'s and "Leviathan"'s Graveyard salvages by forcing the retrieved card(s) into the Deck "Goblin of Greed" can also impede "Fabled"s because it will restrict them from being discarded as a cost, hence making it more laborious to use them. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes